Swombothy
Swombothy is the Misplaced Sympathy Complien. It is of the Flora, Specter, and Time elements. It does not grow. Appearance Swombothys are large, bidepal Compliens that stand at approximately 14 feet tall. Its fur is long and matted, with occasional patches of short fur or exposed skin that suggest recently obtained injuries. Its fur is a yellowish-brown, with its head being a much lighter yellow than the rest of its body. They appear to have a large scar running across their abdomen, which resembles having been "stitched shut." It has very long, curved claws which have been stained yellow with age. One of its eyes is dangling out of its socket, and part of the skull is exposed. A large daisy grows out of its head, and patches of grass and moss grow on its skin and fur. Information Swombothy is an ancient Complien that, for a very long time, was thought to have gone entirely extinct. Very recently, however, researchers on Complanet have discovered a small group of Swombothy inhabiting a small section of swampland on the southern coast of Flaura. This section of swampland is now being sectioned off as a nature reserve. Observing this small group - currently estimated to have between 25-30 Swombothys - has led researchers to discover that Swombothy are capable of reaching speeds of up to approximately 12 mph, and are omnivorous. Previously, scientists had theorized that Swombothys were slow-moving herbivores, so these discoveries have led to calls to reevaluate what was thought to be known about several other extinct species of Compliens. Members of the species have been observed to be fairly standard in their approach to foraging for plants. Further observations led to the discovery of its unique method of hunting prey. Swombothys will lay down in the mud or in shallow water, and go completely limp. They will then begin to emit a scent identical to that of carrion. At this point, they are superficially identical to a fresh corpse. Once an unsuspecting scavenger gets close enough to the seemingly abandoned corpse free for them to take (or alternatively, a herbivore looking for a snack), Swombothy will pounce, attempting to pierce them with its long, hooked claws and tear its prey open. If it fails, it will either attempt to give chase, or return to its disguise and try again. Habitat Swombothys can only be found in a small portion of swampland on the southern coast of the state of Flaura on Complanet. Growth Origin Some information about Swombothy's origins. Name Swombothy's name is a combination of the words "swamp," "zombie," "sloth," and "sympathy." Design Swombothy is primarily based off of a giant ground sloth and the idea of a swamp zombie. It is also based off of the concept of "playing dead." Trivia * None of the plant life living on Swombothy is real; the "daisy" is actually a sensory organ similar to an antennae. * Almost none of Swombothy's injuries are real, either. Category:Compliens Category:Complanet Compliens Category:Unisex Compliens Category:Swamp Compliens Category:Flora Element Category:Spectral Element Category:Time Element Category:Critically Endangered Compliens Category:Balanced Compliens Category:Animalistic Compliens Category:Made by Dr SYNTHESIS Category:Compliens that don't grow Category:Omnivorous Compliens